


I wish I could hate you.

by yaknownyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A shitty and short drabble i wrote for gabby on tumblr, Affairs, Angst, But here ya go, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: He could spend all day staring at Oikawa like this, and he would never over the fact of how gorgeous he is; how good he looks wearing his shirt that did little to hide the love bites he made the night before, purple splotches with tints of red sharing his pale neck with the moles Hajime loved so much.





	

Iwaizumi woke up to arms way paler than his own wrapped around his torso, and the smell of male cologne clinging onto bed sheets. He turned around, careless and without worrying he might wake the other man up.

The sound of heavy breathing and occasional snores was muffled by his pillow and birds chirping outside the window. Curtains were closed, but rays of sunshine were glistening through the gaps of the drapes. Oikawa should've listened to him - white wasn't the best colour after all.

"Iwa-chan..." 

Speaking of the devil. Hajime turned around, taking in the view of Tooru sprawled across the sheets, his messy brown locks and half-lidded chocolate eyes making his breath hitch. He could spend all day staring at Oikawa like this, and he would never over the fact of how gorgeous he is; how good he looks wearing his shirt that did little to hide the love bites he made the night before, purple splotches with tints of red sharing his pale neck with the moles Hajime loved so much. 

His thoughts were interrupted by giggles, and his eyes met Oikawa's "You know, if you want to stare, you might as well take a picture. It lasts longer."

"As if." He turned around, very aware of the heat crawling his neck as he got dressed. Some mornings were like this, and others were the complete opposite. He didn't know which one hurt more, "Give me my shirt." 

"Nah. Don't want to." He shivered when he felt Oikawa's long, cold fingers tracing his back, "I want to keep it. Then we'll have a reason to see each other again."

"I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate it." He says between gritted teeth

Oikawa didn't seem to get the hint of disgust on his voice, getting up and admiring the marks across his upper body  on the mirror,  "Ahhh, he deserves it. Great job, by the way. This will definitely make him mad." Iwaizumi finished tying up his shoes, and looked up to find Tooru gazing at him instead, "Iwa, you've gotten a lot stronger later. Who ya want to impress?" 

 _You,_ "It's just the new training regiment. Unlike you, I don't go out flirting with anything that moves." 

"So handsome yet so rude." His eyes looked at Hajime like he wanted to eat him whole "Ya know, Ushiwaka will be back in three hours. May-"

"No." Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa's heartbroken expression as he walked up to the wardrobe and yanked one of his shirts off the hanger, "Like I said, I'm not like you. This whole thing was a mistake." 

 

Silence fell upon them, like it had many times before. However, it wasn't the familiar, comforting silence they were used to. It was unnatural and intimidating, and remorse crept up Hajime's heart and lungs when Oikawa took off his borrowed shirt and threw it on the ground, "I wish I could hate you as much as you hate me." he spat bitterly before walking out of the bedroom.

 

 


End file.
